emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Salisbury
Lee Salisbury has been a member of the Emmerdale directing team since 2006, helming 138 episodes. Salisbury has also worked on Holby City and Eastenders. Episodes directed by Lee Salisbury 2000s 2006 (5 episodes) * Episode 4380 (5th June 2006) * Episode 4536 (5th December 2006) * Episode 4537 (6th December 2006) * Episode 4538 (7th December 2006) * Episode 4539 (8th December 2006) 2007 (15 episodes) * Episode 4688/4689 (29th May 2007) * Episode 4690 (30th May 2007) * Episode 4691 (31st May 2007) * Episode 4716 (29th June 2007) * Episode 4717 (1st July 2007) * Episode 4718 (2nd July 2007) * Episode 4719 (3rd July 2007) * Episode 4758 (17th August 2007) * Episode 4759 (19th August 2007) * Episode 4760 (20th August 2007) * Episode 4761 (21st August 2007) * Episode 4794 (1st October 2007) * Episode 4795 (2nd October 2007) * Episode 4796 (3rd October 2007) * Episode 4797 (4th October 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) * Episode 4916 (19th February 2008) * Episode 4917 (20th February 2008) * Heartbreak (21st February 2008) * Episode 4944 (21st March 2008) * Episode 4945 (24th March 2008) * Boiling Point (25th March 2008) * Denial (13th May 2008) * Episode 4986 (15th May 2008) * Episode 4987 (15th May 2008) * Episode 5017 (20th June 2008) * Episode 5018 (23rd June 2008) * Puff of Smoke (24th June 2008) * Episode 5177 (24th December 2008) * Episode 5178/5179 (25th December 2008) '2009 (23 episodes)' *Episode 5224/5225 (17th February 2009) *Episode 5226 (18th February 2009) *Episode 5227 (19th February 2009) *Episode 5260 (1st April 2009) *Episode 5261 (2nd April 2009) *Episode 5262 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 5263 (6th April 2009) *Episode 5292/5293 (12th May 2009) *Episode 5294 (13th May 2009) *Episode 5295 (14th May 2009) *Episode 5370 (11th August 2009) *Episode 5371 (12th August 2009) *Episode 5372 (13th August 2009) *Episode 5373 (13th August 2009) *Episode 5374 (14th August 2009) *Episode 5375 (17th August 2009) *Episode 5411 (28th September 2009) *Episode 5412 (29th September 2009) *Episode 5413 (30th September 2009) *Episode 5451 (12th November 2009) *Episode 5452 (12th November 2009) *Episode 5453 (13th November 2009) *Episode 5454 (16th November 2009) 2010s '2010 (12 episodes)' *Episode 5577 (8th April 2010) *Episode 5578 (8th April 2010) *Episode 5579 (9th April 2010) *Episode 5580 (12th April 2010) *Episode 5605 (11th May 2010) *Episode 5606 (12th May 2010) *Episode 5607 (13th May 2010) *Episode 5608 (13th May 2010) *Episode 5641/5642 (29th June 2010) *Episode 5643 (30th June 2010) *Episode 5644 (1st July 2010) *Episode 5645 (1st July 2010) '2011 (12 episodes)' *Episode 5832 (1st February 2011) *Episode 5833 (2nd February 2011) *Episode 5834 (3rd February 2011) *Episode 5835 (3rd February 2011) *Episode 5868 (15th March 2011) *Episode 5869 (16th March 2011) *Episode 5870 (17th March 2011) *Episode 5871 (17th March 2011) *Episode 5902 (22nd April 2011) *Episode 5903 (25th April 2011) *Episode 5904 (26th April 2011) *Episode 5905 (27th April 2011) '2012 (19 episodes)' *Episode 6166 (21st February 2012) *Episode 6167 (22nd February 2012) *Episode 6168 (23rd February 2012) *Episode 6169 (23rd February 2012) *Episode 6202 (3rd April 2012) *Episode 6203 (4th April 2012) *Episode 6204 (5th April 2012) *Episode 6205 (5th April 2012) *Episode 6231 (7th May 2012) *Episode 6232 (8th May 2012) *Episode 6233 (9th May 2012) *Episode 6410 (29th November 2012) *Episode 6411 (30th November 2012) *Episode 6412 (3rd December 2012) *Episode 6413 (4th December 2012) *Episode 6430 (24th December 2012) *Episode 6431 (25th December 2012) *Episode 6432 (25th December 2012) *Episode 6433 (26th December 2012) '2013 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6478 (15th February 2013) *Episode 6479 (18th February 2013) *Episode 6480 (19th February 2013) *Episode 6481 (20th February 2013) *Episode 6532 (19th April 2013) *Episode 6533 (22nd April 2013) *Episode 6534 (23rd April 2013) *Episode 6566 (30th May 2013) *Episode 6567 (31st May 2013) *Episode 6568 (3rd June 2013) *Episode 6569/6570 (4th June 2013) *Episode 6676 (4th October 2013) *Episode 6677 (7th October 2013) *Episode 6678/6679 (8th October 2013) '2014 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6858 (1st May 2014) *Episode 6859 (1st May 2014) *Episode 6860 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 6861 (5th May 2014) *Episode 6862 (6th May 2014) *Episode 6863 (7th May 2014) *Episode 6896 (17th June 2014) *Episode 6897 (20th June 2014) *Episode 6898 (26th June 2014) *Episode 6899 (26th June 2014) *Episode 6929/6930 (29th July 2014) *Episode 6931 (30th July 2014) *Episode 6932 (31st July 2014) *Episode 6933 (31st July 2014) '2015 (10 episodes)' *Episode 7154 (10th April 2015) *Episode 7155 (13th April 2015) *Episode 7156 (14th April 2015) *Episode 7157 (15th April 2015) *Episode 7196 (1st June 2015) *Episode 7197/7198 (2nd June 2015) *Episode 7199 (3rd June 2015) *Episode 7228 (7th July 2015) *Episode 7229 (8th July 2015) *Episode 7230/7231 (9th July 2015) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew